


Faceless saviour

by Decadegirl



Series: Faceless [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Freddy appears just for a moment though, He could be literally a walking dick, Richard is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadegirl/pseuds/Decadegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years without his touch. Six years of regret. You can't stop thinking how you life would have been if you took a different way. But rejoice, your faceless hero is here to save you once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Second and last part of the 'faceless' series. I thank a lot for everyone who read the first one. I'm so, so glaaaaaaaad! Thank you also for the nice comments and kudos. You guys rock!

_I am walking this long way to the altar. The man in the end of it, it’s the promise of a stable, happier life. Yet, I’m still crying. People around me at the church believe I’m doing it, because I’m nervous or happy. I’m indeed sad. I never have been as sad as this in my life before. My father gave my hand to my future husband, sharing a brief look with him, instructing him to take good care of me from now on. I, however, don’t look at neither of them. Instead, when I have the chance, I take a look around the church, expecting to see my favorite pair of brown eyes. But he’s not there. I purse my lips together in pure agony. My sentence is done. Today is the death of my heart._

_The church is heavily guarded, however. I am not the only one expecting he might come. Everyone’s fears are confirmed as the church window is broken violently. Stained glass with the figure of Virgin Mary falling everywhere nears the altar._

> _\- There he is! – A guard screams pointing at him._

_He is not alone. The church’s doors are now open, fallen guards everywhere._

> _\- Get him! – My future husband screams back at the remaining members of his security staff. They are confused however as my hero jumps swiftly from one side to another, finally landing in the floor, right beside the altar. My father has fallen on his rear with the surprise and my mother passed out, probably from the shame. The priest is wide-eyed and the man who is about to marry me, takes off his sword. – You will not take her without a fight._

_My hooded hero replied by doing the same. The two of them fight fiercely. And while this happens, I’m lead through a small door under the stairs by an unknown pair of warm hands. After crossing a dark stony corridor, I finally see the fading sunlight of that cold day. Then we reach a carriage, waiting for us outside, as if this whole operation to kidnap me had been planned a long time ago._

> _\- You just can’t keep yourself out of trouble, can you? – He takes his hood off and reveals to be my lover, the one I have been expecting. It occurs me, who was down there, fighting my evil fiancée, but I just smile. It doesn’t matter. He embraced kindly and then took my lips on his, I melt in his touch and when he pulls away, I’m blushing beyond my makeup._
> 
> _\- I’m sorry… Maybe I keep on waiting you’ll always save me. – I reply and rest my head on his shoulder._

* * *

 

> \- Are you sure this is the type of story your readers might want from you, Y/N? – The boring-toned voice echoed right beside you and almost toppled you from your chair. As you turned around, the severe face of your husband, Richard Drysdell, was staring at and the work you have been nights awake to complete. You could see he wasn’t happy. Your feelings about that was somewhere between ‘He’s never happy’ and ‘I don’t give a damn.’
> 
> \- Oh, they will. My books are read by young women and there’s nothing more thrilling than being saved by their beloved ones. – You replied simply and tried to go back to work.
> 
> \- Is that so? – He rolled his eyes in annoyance. – Women never cease of being this mess of feelings and romance. Don’t they know that-
> 
> \- Romance can’t fill their bellies? – You said right away, fully aware of each and every thought your husband could provide you with. – Darling, isn’t that why my books are necessary? Of course having a book-like romance is not possible. I know that for a fact.
> 
> When he heard you, his lips curled into a wide grin and he placed his hand on the chair rest, bending enough to be close to your ear:
> 
> \- If I hadn’t saved you from _his_ hands, you would probably be living in a brothel alongside all the women he used to take to his room. You should be thanking me for that. – His tone was threatening. You furrowed your brows to this notion.
> 
> \- Thank you. – You murmured through your teeth, with the unhappiest expression in the world and filled up with sarcasm.
> 
> \- Aren’t you lacking something? – Your husband only had two moods: boring and threatening. And both were equally annoying and scary.
> 
> \- Thank you, _Sir_. – You quickly corrected yourself, feeling your heartbeat increase. Your body was still hurting from the last time you forgot to address him with that little word that meant so much to someone with that amount of ego. 

He leaned in and took the notebook from you, ripping off the three last pages and returning it by dropping onto the writing desk.

> \- Here. I am sure you can write something better than that shit. I’ll come later to see your progress.  I don’t want to be late.
> 
> \- You… Are you going out tonight, Sir? – You asked, knowing the answer very well.
> 
> \- I have a meeting of the Rite tonight. I can’t give myself the luxury of not coming.

Ah sure, the ‘Rite’. You didn’t know what that was, but you were fully aware that your husband was involved with it to the end. He would go to these meetings with the Rite every Thursday night and would not return before the morning came. Whatever he was doing there, it took a long, long time. As he left your presence, you looked to the lacking pages of your notebook and groaned as the past roamed your mind.

                                                       

* * *

 

_Six years ago, you published your first book, telling the story of a faceless hero which who you fell in love with. The story was nothing but a report of your own experience, a bit flourished, with your former lover, Jacob Frye._

_On the night he revealed himself to you, right after a long session of passionate love-making, you two engaged into a relationship. Though, for the good of his friendship with your father, you decided to keep it a secret._

_Nights had been wonderful. He was an attentive lover and despite his terrible habits of gambling and… You know… Killing people… He was really kind to you and somewhat possessive. Nothing was cuter than seeing him darting death glares to men who would compliment your looks during the balls held in your house. You met Richard in one of these balls and unfortunately, Jacob wasn’t there on that night._

_Your father made crystal clear of how much he desired you and Sir Drysdell to become a beautiful family one day. You brushed the idea away, playfully back then. But the scary sensation of being arranged to marry was present. It was time for you and Jacob to reveal your long-term relationship to your father._

_When you arrived to the place he used as a base for his Rooks activities, three girls, which you could only describe as prostitutes for the way they were dressing, came out from his ‘office’, chuckling and thanking him. You balled up your hands into fists and almost were shaking from anger. You took a deep breath and walked in._

> _\- Hello, Mr Frye. – You started, smiling in the most false way you could. Maybe he realized, maybe not. He rose from his chair and reached for you, flamboyantly embracing your waist._
> 
> _\- Mr Frye? Really? – He chuckled and leaned in, keeping his mouth close to your ear as he whispered. – I liked much more when you called me ‘Jay’ last night. Why the sudden change, baby girl?_
> 
> _\- Hm… - You forced your way out of his embrace and stood stoically on the other side of the room. – I just came to announce you I will get married. So, this is… The last time we shall meet._
> 
> _His previous grin closed into furrowed brows and a dumbfounded general expression._
> 
> _\- You’re just making fun of me… Right? – You could tell he was startled by the news. Almost like the always talkative Mr Frye has lost his powers to speak. – This isn’t funny, Y/N. Definitely not funny. Don’t say such things…_
> 
> _You smiled internally. He was genuinely scared to lose you, but you were so mad at the same time. It wasn’t enough to betray you with one prostitute, oh no, he needed three! Three who were probably laughing at you as they left. You pursed your lips together and took a deep breath._
> 
> _\- I’m sorry, Jacob. As fun it has been… I know that a relationship with you is doomed to fail. We’re splitting up here. – You tell him without a trace of doubt in your lips, though your heart is screaming onto you._

_He licked his lips. Those delicious lips of his that you knew the taste for almost a year now. He seemed to be thinking about something to tell you. Something to make you change your mind. A word, a plead. You notice it and instead of waiting for such moment, you storm off his office, back to the safety of your carriage. When he noticed, he chased you._

_You could see him running after it for some streets before, you believed, he finally gave up. Yet, he didn’t give up on you. He tried to keep in contact, using any excuse to come closer. It became a game of hide and seek._

> _\- Just give up… - You kept on pleading inside your head. It was so painful having to run away from him every time like this._

_While your game with him continued, the preparations for your wedding with Richard were arranged and around a month after you broke up with Jacob, it happened._

_Unlike the hero on your story, Jacob didn’t come to save you. He was probably tired of running after you._

                                                  ----------------------------------------

You walked to your window, looking outside, expecting to catch any glimpse of him, jumping around from rooftop to rooftop, as he used to in the days we were together. You bit your lip and started to dress yourself. Even if nothing was going to come back to which they were, maybe you could see him one last time, ask him about that particular evening.

After dressing yourself up in a proper clothes for the cold weather, you went straight to the police station, speak to Frederick Abberline, someone you knew it was very close to your former lover and who could help you to meet him again.

> \- So, you are not here to report a crime, neither because you need the police.  – The man was sitting on his chair, eyeing you suspiciously.
> 
> \- I’m sorry… I just thought, you were the only one who could tell me where he is. – You have pleading eyes and if you remembered correctly, the Sergeant was the type to fall for such things.
> 
> Fred sighed and scribbled on a piece of paper.
> 
> \- About half a year ago, he had to move his spot with the Rooks for a place more at the south, near the Docks. It’s not safe for you to go there by yourself, so, I’ll send a pair of guard to patrol the area when you choose to go.
> 
> \- Thank you very much. – You smiled at his kindness. – I’m going right now.
> 
> \- Right now? – His suspicious look just widened as you said that.
> 
> \- It’s a question that cannot wait. – You replied and saw him rolling his eyes.
> 
> \- Have a safe journey, Mrs Drysdell.
> 
> \- Thank you.

That name almost hurt echoing in your ears. You left in no time to the address. You wondered how Jacob would behave after meeting you. Maybe he would pretend he didn’t know you. You arrived at your destination and were received by a couple of big, strong guys who had their brows raised at you.

> \- What are you doing here, ma’am? – The first one said and the second one laughed out loud.
> 
> \- Are you lost maybe? – The second finally spoke.
> 
> \- I wanted to… Speak to Mr Frye. Is he around? – You said, sheepishly. They looked at each other and said an ‘oh’.
> 
> \- Well, boss is busy. But he can see you. Though… We will have you to take off your clothing, Ma’am. We have a lot of enemies and we wouldn’t want to be surprised just because you have a cute face.
> 
> Your eyes widened and you immediately regretted coming.
> 
> \- May I do this on the inside? It’s freezing out here.

They looked at each other and agreed. You took a deep, deep breath and took your cape off, dropping it into the hands on one of the guys. He patted it, making sure that no weapon was there. You reached for your corset ties and when you were about to take off, you heard a male voice, right behind you:

> \- Y/N?

You were paralyzed. Your hands dropped to the side and you quickly turned around. He was still exactly how you remembered him. The same haircut, the same beard decorating his features and even the way he always left his clothes slightly uneven…

> \- Good evening. – You finally said.
> 
> \- Care to speak in my office? – He asked you with a stare, somewhere surprised and sad.
> 
> \- No. Not at all. – You followed his lead to a room, much similar to the one where you last met, as the furniture was pretty much the same. He closed the door behind you, as soon as you were fully inside. – You didn’t change a thing here, did you? – You tried to sound friendly.

He sat on his chair and rested his back lazily against his chair.

> \- Why are you here,Y/N? – Unlike you, he doesn’t sound friendly at all. More like annoyed at your presence. – It has been six _long_ years… Why now?

You furrowed your brows at the emphasis he gave in ‘long’, if only he knew how long those years has been for you as well. But yeah,Y/N, why now?

You opened your mouth to say anything, but he was already standing once more, walking impatiently from one side to another, with a hand raised to stop you from speaking.

> \- Let me guess… Your life is completely miserable after you married a Templar and you are here to kindly beg me to kill him out of your life.
> 
> \- I married a… What? – From furrowed, you are deadpanned. -  I didn’t… I-

He stared at you, less than impressed and you can’t contain how shocked you are.

> \- No, it must be a mistake…
> 
> \- Mistake? Are you telling me he doesn’t chants ‘may the father of understanding guide us’ in bed?
> 
> \- No, he doesn’t. And why are you speaking like that to me? I really didn’t know! – You knew what Templars were from the tales Jacob used to tell you while you were together. But Richard… He wasn’t any like the guys you heard about. He wasn’t exactly the nicest husband, but he was a refined man. How could he be a…? – Then… I… Oh Dear Lord…

Jacob, however, is not convinced by your speech. He placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin against his hands.

> \- It’s better for you to go now. – He instructed you, as if turning the switch off his childish demeanor, to a more serious one.
> 
> \- But… I need to make you a question… - You insisted, raising up a hand on his direction.
> 
> \- Later. Just go. – He repeated himself, but his attention wasn’t at you anymore. – No, hide behind the table. Now!

He barely finished speaking, the door received a loud thud against it. You quickly hid behind the table, as you were asked to. The door went down and some people entered it. Among them, you heard a familiar voice:

> \- Oh, there he is… The leader of the little birds… Unfortunately, we have no time for a nice chat with a drink, Mr Frye… Where’s the book? – Richard Drysdell, your own husband was right there, giving truth to what Jacob had told you about him. You couldn’t see what was happening, but you did hear him well. – Oh, that wasn’t hard, huh? Don’t worry… I’m only saving this from your childish hands as I did with Y/N.

You balled up your knuckles and pursed your lips in anger. Richard had no intention to kill Jacob, however, as he left right after the book was delivered to him. For all you knew, to Richard was probably funnier to look at his enemies piling up around his feet, frustrated with the lack of success, than just killing them and ending the misery he wanted to watch.

> \- You can come out, now. – He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply in frustration. He walked outside and found the first Rook that was in condition to, and instructed them to warn Evie of the happenings. You were out of the table, holding tears to your eyes.
> 
> \- Why? Why did you give him the book? Isn’t an important book? – You asked him, coming closer. He held your arms and shook you slightly.
> 
> \- Because otherwise, I could lose you! – His voice wasn’t louder than a whisper, but the intensity on it was easily recognizable.  – Any ideas what your dear husband would do if I refused to give him the book? We would fight. Even if I am certain I could win, I wouldn’t be able to watch every single step of his men. They could have found you…

Little by little, the tears start to fall and you bit your lip, unsure of what to do with your hands right now. Because you want so much to hug him, to touch him.

> \- I have no doubts he would hurt you or kill you to force me into giving the book. I’ve lost you once on that church, six years ago, but you were still alive, I had a chance. But with you dead… There’s nothing I can do…

You threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly. The tears wouldn’t stop. Even when he took your lips on yours, you were still crying. He still tasted as good as ever and you almost felt bad when you pulled away from his sweet, rosy lips.

> \- Either way… You still need to recover the book, right? I think I might go home now and wait for him. I think I might be able to recover it on my own.
> 
> \- No. Like hell I would leave you on your own.
> 
> \- Don’t worry. I will be fine. He doesn’t know I was here and for all effects, he’s still my husband. Just trust me on this.

He hugged you again and kissed your forehead this time.

> \- Promise you won’t do anything stupid.
> 
> \- Coming from you? I’m almost surprised. – You giggled and gave him one last kiss. – As soon as I recover the book, I’ll bring it to you. Just wait.

                                                     

* * *

 

_I was on the arms of my savior again, tasting his lips and feeling his love tenting up in the middle of his strong thighs. He loved me. I knew that bit for sure. I also loved him with all of my heart. I felt my back against the wooden floor of the cabin where we were in hiding. I could hear the sound of an owl, far away from us. He slipped his hands inside my dress and cupped my breasts in his large hands, lightly squeezing them. He shaped my nipples into peaks in his talented fingers. His lips kissed my cheek, jawline and neck, finally finding them a nice spot in my collarbone. He nibbled it and I chuckled slightly, though I wasn’t feeling ticklish. I was just hiding how I was feeling. The shameless juice flowing between my thighs, increasing each time he would tease me. I whispered his name and words of pure love._

> _\- As much as I enjoy your sweet side… Your other side entices me much more, my darling. – He whispered back and I blushed._
> 
> _\- As in my perverted, dark side? – I asked escaping from his embrace and removing my dress completely, as so anything else I had covering my body. He stared at me, hungry-eyed and couldn’t help but slide his hands across my legs and thighs, kneeling before me. He kissed my lower belly and its surroundings. Finally, he rose up on of my legs and embraced it around his neck. In the next minute, his tongue was already inside of me, twirling around my tender spot, while his fingers were doing their job into stretching me a little. – Ahhh… My love… Please, eat me more… - I lost my senses with the pleasure inflicted. My cheeks were flushed and my mind was turning blank. I would cum at any minute._

                                                   

* * *

 

> \- This is a better story than the last one, Y/N .

You woke up to Richard’s hands rubbing your back slowly.

> \- Ah… Good morning… - You replied when you saw him. He was sporting a grin and a hard on his pants. Apparently this story had been _really_ better than the last one. You smiled and rose. – Sir, am I allowed to embrace you? – You asked, battling your eyelashes.
> 
> \- Embrace me? Maybe if you ask in a nicer way… - He told you, with that snobbish grin of his.
> 
> \- Sir… Please… May I embrace you? – You tried once more, smiling shyly in the end. He pulled you closer immediately, as if he was drawn to by an unknown force. His lips were all over you in a minute. He bent you against your writing desk and lifted up your skirt. As if he could ever care about you getting comfortable in such situation.

He squeezed your butt cheeks a couple of times and landed his member on the middle of them, moving it up and down onto your softness.

> \- Why do I feel you wrote those things because you wanted to be fucked, Y/N? I think I told what happens to dirty little whores in the household, didn’t I?

Instead of rejecting his rough touch, as you often tried to, you rubbed yourself against him and looked over your shoulder.

> \- What if I wanted, Sir?
> 
> He smirked and rammed into you. You shivered both in pleasure and fear. You are aware that if your idea goes wrong, stuff can get really bad, really fast.
> 
> \- ‘ _It’s the last, last time_.’ – You thought to yourself.

You were lucky enough, despite his act, Richard could not last very long in sex and after a couple of sessions he ended up sleeping. You took advantage of this moment to go to his study and to search for the book.

You’ve found it and inserted it inside of your cape, hiding it from view. When you got out of the study, Richard was there, fully awake with a gun pointed to your face.

> \- I have no idea why you were there, but if you got anything from it, return it to me.

You raised your hands, intending to show him your defeat.

> \- I was just searching for some money… I have none anymore… - You expected this story would pass but he just placed his finger on the trigger and you shook from head to toe. – Please, darling… I was afraid to ask…
> 
> \- Afraid to ask, then you rob me? – He hit you with the free hand, so strongly, you fell on your knees a couple of meters. – I don’t really need you anymore, you know that? Your dear father already gave me a chair on the Parliament and I recovered what I was searching. You are nothing than a hole for me. I guess it’s time to get rid of you. He pulled the trigger, you covered your eyes, but the gun made no sound. He turned the gun on his hand, trying to find out if anything was wrong with it.

While he was distracted you saw a blade crossing his throat so quickly that blood splattered all near you and your dress, luckily your face was saved. You were terrified with the scene. Richard fell onto the floor, dead.

> \- I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, as I couldn’t be around you all the time… - The image of Jacob is shining as an angel. Probably because the sun was conveniently entering your window and shining over him as he spoke to you. – But, since you are not very good in following orders… - He walked over and grabbed your hand placing a kiss on it. – I want to tie you beside me, so you’ll never get in trouble again.
> 
> \- Do you suggest a collar? – You asked, in a mix of smiling and crying.

Instead of answering he raised to your eyes a ring. A _wedding_ ring. 

> \- Marry me, Y/N.

You furrowed your brows and embraced him tightly for a moment before letting go.

> \- No.
> 
> \- What?
> 
> \- I… I don’t deserve you. Six years ago… Something happened and I never said anything about it… All of this… I could have avoided it…
> 
> \- What do you mean?
> 
> \- That night, when I broke up with you… I went there to tell you my father’s plans of marrying me and that we should speak to him about us. But when I got there, I’ve saw these three beautiful girls coming out of your office and… Thank you… I was so, so mad… I wanted to hurt you… But it wasn’t worth it at all. Can you tell me… What they were doing there?

He smiled, grabbed your finger, slipped out the ring Richard gave you, threw it far away from both of you and replaced with his own.

> \- They brought me this. – He pointed to the ring. – I wanted to buy you the best, best thing I could, but I was busy back then with Starrick’s deeds. These girls are my informants and they helped me with it. They did thank me, because it wasn’t a free job. It was most than they do in a week of their works, so… It was their best shot.
> 
> -  Ah… - You hid your face in shame. Six lost years. – I am so, so sorry…
> 
> \- No worries. Everything was said and done. You’re now on the arms which you belong. Besides...  You will get your proper punishment for that. Later.

                                       

* * *

 

You thought he was kidding. You thought he was fucking kidding. Jacob is a player in more than one way and right now, you were his plaything. Placed on all fours, your arms were tied on your back and your body was naked and shivering to the cold touch of that place. Your eyes were blindfolded.

Inside the room, you knew from voice that the highest ranked Rooks were present along with you and Jacob.

> \- Sometimes, gentlemen… When facing a Templar woman, we might have to resort to deeper ways of interrogation. Keep in mind that this is only to be used in extreme cases, when normal methods of inflicting pain… - He smacked your butt when he said it. Oh, one day you would understand the obsession of men with your rear. – Or causing fear, are no longer useful for the said matter. – He trailed up from the back of your thigh up with the tip of his fingers, causing your whole body to twitch lightly. – You must soften them with your talent. – He kept on playing those fingers onto you, sliding from one side to another, finding the best spots to make you move in the table you have been put on. After some time of teasing, he inserted his perverted hand into the middle of your legs, toying with your slick wet folders for a moment, before hitting your swollen clit. This made you moan and your bundle of nerves to tingle in answer to him.
> 
> \- Please…  - You whispered and ground onto his fingers, in the clear need of a proper touching and not just a bit here and there. But Jacob promptly ignored your sayings, yet, he inserted both of his long, long fingers inside of you and touched your inner walls. After some minutes of anticipation, you moan again, louder than before. He just hit your g-spot. A grin crossed his features and he started to play with it. Rub his fingertips against it, playing with that little spot as if he had just found a nice button to press. And, oh, he did. – So… So good… - You try to hold back your feelings, but they seem to take you over.
> 
> \- Now, my dear ‘Templar’… - He said with a playful mock in his voice. – I will tell you a set of words and I want you to repeat them. One by one, no mistakes.
> 
> \- F-fine…  -  As if it was possible. You were almost melting yourself into squirt as he played with your pussy.
> 
> \- ‘I, Y/N L/N…  - He started and you repeated without trouble. – ‘Am now…’- He said, you repeated again. – ‘So, so horny, I could scream my future’s husband’s name.’ – You weren’t sure if you wanted to repeat or just chuckle at his silliness. But you did repeated, by the half. As his touch was becoming quicker onto your g-spot and your mind was turning blank on the pleasure taking over your body. – ‘Because of it… I ask him kindly if he would allow me to cum.’
> 
> \- Be-because of… - You started to say the sentence. You really wanted to say it to please him, but your legs were shaking. You didn’t want to speak, you wanted to moan, you wanted to scream. – Jacob, please, let me cum!

When he heard you, he stopped moving.

> \- Sorry, this wasn’t what I said.
> 
> You struggled against the silk of your arms and bit your lips. The need was still there, throbbing in the middle of your legs.
> 
> \- Please, please… Just finish me… I’m begging, don’t you see? – You tried to reason with him.
> 
> \- I can see that, is quite cute. I’m a good man. I will finish you, but not as you expect. – As he spoke, you heard the sound of his belt being unfastened and in a minute, he entangled his hand on your hair and arranged his cock on your entrance. Ah, you still remembered the feeling of that deliciously large, pulsing member sliding into your hot wetness. You reared yourself up, intending to make more room for him to ram in. This was more than an invitation and in no time, Jacob was fucking you wildly in that table. The table was making some nasty noises and you were afraid that it could break at any minute. You didn’t care. You wanted to break it, as long as you could cum. You could hear his breath loud and his hips colliding onto yours. The sound of flesh slapping against each other as if there was no tomorrow.  It was supposed to be a punishment, but you were actually enjoying.
> 
> \- Ah… It’s coming… I’m about to cum… - You announced and barely had the time to brace yourself before an earth-shattering orgasm almost teared your mind in two. Your body convulsed violently and so did his, in the very same moment, calculated by the universe. You couldn’t expect he was as close as you were. Your breath was nowhere to be found and you became mellow. He chuckled and embraced your body reaching for your blindfold and taking it out. – Where’s everyone? – You just now realized that from a certain point on, there were no voices anymore.
> 
> \- I sent them away when I started to finger fuck you. – He replied simply. – They’ve learnt enough for a day.
> 
> \- Oh… Sorry, big leader. What about me? Do you think I’ve learned my lesson with this punishment?
> 
> \- No.– He finally started to untie your arms. Then he turned you on your back, laying you on the table and kissed your lips before giving you his signature grin. – But I have all my life to punish you from now on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
